Check Yes Jill-iet
by YukinaMizuki
Summary: Based on the song "Check Yes Juliet" by "We the Kings". Skye loves Jill. Jill loves Skye. Everyone else hates Skye, And Jill is TRYING to act like she hates him. Does this mean they're not meant to be? Well, it's cliche, but they are.


**Hi everyone! It's me, YukinaMizuki! So, I was listening to "Check Yes Juliet" by "We the Kings", (One of my favourite songs, by the way. You should listen to it) and for some reason, SkyexJill kept repeating in my head. Thus, this idea came into my head! This is my first Song fic so please bear with me if it's bad. Well, enjoy!**

**PS-I do not own Harvest Moon, or The song! **

_Check, yes Juliet, are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

(Skye's POV)

"Jill…Jill…JILL!" I said, knocking on a particular Brunette farmer's home. _Please respond, please respond…_ I mentally chanted in my head. After a moment or two, I heard her door open a bit.

"Skye!" Jill gasped in surprise. "What the heck are you doing here? It's raining hard outside, and last time I checked, you hate the rain more than anyone."

"Aha! So you HAVE been taking note of my likes and dislikes," I smirked. She rolled her eyes, and was about to close the door, so I stopped smirking and acting confident (*cough*cocky*cough) in an instant.

"Wait! Wait! I was kidding. Sorry…." I apologized.

"Alright Skye, I'll humor you. What do you want?" She sighed.

_Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
there's no turning back for us tonight_.

"Umm…can we…hang out sometime…?" I asked awkwardly. Darn it! That sounded so cool in my head….

She thought for a minute and sighed, but a softer one than the annoyed sigh she gave me a while ago. "Skye…I'm touched that you came all the way over here, just to ask me that, but…I…can't."

"Aw, why not? Please? Just one date!" I pleaded. All she did was shake her head apologetically, and closed her door. I looked around, and I found just what I wanted to find. A rock. Then, I kept throwing it at her windows. I was sorta guilty for that, but desperate times, call for desperate measures. She opened her window.

"Would you stop it already?!" She quietly shouted so Takakura wouldn't hear.

"No."

"STOP. IT."

"Not until I get a date with you."

She sighed in exasperation. She seems to sigh a lot these days, usually because of me, but I'm not leaving until I get that date.

"Ugh, FINE! I'll go on a date with you! Just…let me sleep…" Jill groaned.

"I knew you couldn't resist this," I smiled, happy she accepted my invitation.

"Don't make me regret my choice pretty boy," Jill glared.

I gulped. "I'll err...meet you by the spring when night falls, ok?"

"Ok, now Good Night," Jill yawned closing her door. The moment she closed the door, I did a little victory dance while walking out her farm. I was so into my victory dance, I didn't notice that I bumped into someone. I looked up, and…oh, great. It was Takakura. And he didn't look too happy to meet me.

"Don't you dare go near Jill, you hear me?" Takakura hissed, while grabbing me by the collar. Then he threw me to the ground and went into his house as if this never happened.

(TIME SKIP!)

(Jill's POV)

_Lace up your shoes  
Ay Oh Ay Ohhh  
Here's how we do:_

I put on my clothes and finished up my farm chores. I finished chores at around the time the sun was setting. As I finished watering the last eggplant, I sighed again. It's all I ever seemed to do now. Ever since…the day I met _him._

His name was Skye. He was, in a word, an idiot. A curry obsessed, thieving, lovable idiot. Out of all the guys I could fall for, it was the girlish-looking dummy. I know some of you are thinking: Wow, that seems bad, but it's not THAT bad, right? Wrong…

You see, him being a thief, means that many people hate the guy. And, not many people actually approve of me talking to him, let alone dating him. So I'm trying to keep my distance from him, but Goddess, that guy is persistent! He won't take a hint, and refuses to leave me alone. It's a real pain in the neck!

…Well, maybe not really…I guess I do enjoy his company a little…oh, who am I kidding? I love that cocky jerk of a thief…but what can I do? Ugh, I'm so confused.

"…Jill…where are you going?" Takakura asked, suspiciously.

"Umm…to see a friend…" I replied nervously. Takakura was my father's best friend, and took care of me like his own daughter. Not to mention he hates Skye with an intense passion.

"You're going to see the thief, aren't you?" He accused, his eyes narrowing. I nodded silently.

"I will not allow it," He said, standing his ground. I sighed for the hundredth time today. I should've known it wasn't going to be so easy. It's a good thing I'm a farmer with a lot of stamina. I'm gonna need it.

"Sorry," I mumbled, sprinting towards my farm's exit. I hope Skye doesn't mind if I'm late….

_Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance.  
Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run, baby, run.  
Forever will be__  
You and me_

I huffed and puffed, as I tried to run away from Takakura. As I was running, my head was having an argument with itself. _This is stupid. Just go to Takakura, and apologize. Then you can forget about all of this. _The first voice said. _No! You know in your heart that you love Skye! You have to do whatever you can to get your happy ending! _The second voice argued.

This kept going on for awhile, and in the end, I decided to follow voice number two. _You're right…all my life; I was being controlled by someone else, like a puppet on strings. I think it's about time I stand up for myself_. I thought with new determination.

I ran around the whole town, trying to lose him. But man, the old man still seems to have fight left in him! I couldn't give up just yet though. I looked around quickly, and saw the turtle pond. Lucky for me, it was deserted at this time, since the usual people who come here have already gone home. When I was close to the pond, I made a sharp turn to the left, avoiding the pond by mere centimetres. Takakura wasn't so lucky.

He fell into the water, and was splashing about everywhere. I glanced at him, while catching my breath. When I was done, I walked away. I knew it was gonna take awhile for him to get out of the pond. It wasn't called turtle pond for nothing, and those turtles were _very _friendly. They'll keep him busy enough for me to escape, and by the time he gets out…well, I'm not gonna wait until that happens.

I sighed, and walked to the spring.

(Skye's POV)

_Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting yours for the taking  
Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_

"Where are you Jill?" I muttered under my breath. She wouldn't ditch me, would she? It was a big possibility, since she _did _seem annoyed when I kept pestering her. _No, she would never do that to me. I'll just wait. _I thought. Then I remembered the fact that…well…the town didn't exactly seem to like me that much.

She wasn't exactly supposed to even look at me actually. She probably had to sneak out, and make sure no one knew she even left. I hope she's ok….

(Time skip to a few minutes of waiting)

_Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown:  
3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind_

"Uhh…S-Skye?" A voice called. I looked behind me, and saw Jill. I smiled in relief. So she didn't leave me after all!

I smiled back. Then I noticed something. She seemed tired like she just ran a marathon, but that wasn't it. Her eyes were different. Yesterday, when I asked her on a date, her eyes were full of sadness and she lost the light in her eyes. Now, the light in her eyes were back, and they were full of determination. This was the Jill I knew and loved.

"Jill! You came!" I exclaimed, happy. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course I came you idiot. I said I would, didn't I?" After a few seconds though, she stopped acting like she didn't care, and fell into my arms. I was surprised, and we collapsed on the floor. Still, she buried her head in my chest.

"Thank you, Skye. You helped me stand up for myself, and…I-I love you…" She mumbled, blushing. I couldn't believe my ears. The words, I so badly wanted to hear was being uttered by the woman I loved! Still, I was confused and unsure, thinking this was all a joke. It was happening so fast!

"Jill…but, how about all the people who wouldn't allow us to be together? What if they lock you in your farm never to leave again?" I asked, worried.

"Skye. First of all, screw them, ok? It's my life, not theirs. Second, seriously, Skye. Locked in my farm never to leave? They would never do that. You're over reacting. Plus, if they did do that, I would find a way to sneak out, and still see you. Doing that won't make me change my mind," Jill replied.

I was so happy she said that. I pulled her in a kiss, and I wanted it to last forever, but that won't happen.

_Lace up your shoes  
Ayo ayo  
Here's how we do:  
Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever we'll be  
You and me_

"There they are! Get them!" One of the villagers shouted, breaking the moment. Jill sighed in annoyance.

"I guess Takakura finally got away from the turtles, and now called the other villagers…" I looked at her, confused, but decided to just go with it.

"So, shall we go, my princess?" I winked, offering my hand.

"It's not the running into the sunset kind of ending I wanted, but I guess it'll do," Jill smiled back, taking my hand.

_We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high  
The view from here is getting better with you  
By my side  
_

As we ran, I felt so happy and alive. Running away from people was a normal occurrence to me, but it felt different now, with Jill with me. It was a wonderful feeling.

(Jill POV)

Skye really changed me, and I was actually glad he did. I'm so happy now, and no matter what happens now, I'll still have Skye, and that's the best reassurance I could ever ask for.

_Run baby run,  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me  
You and me  
You and me_

**+END+**

**=FIN=**

**BYE! ~**

…

**You didn't leave yet? Ohh! I'm flattered! Well, I'm surprised if you actually stayed this long. People usually don't read Author's notes…well, here it is! The first song-fic I've ever wrote! Please don't hate on me if it's bad and stuff…I just really wanted to write this one for a long time, but I was so busy….Well, bye guys!**


End file.
